


Zak Saturday X Reader Lemon: The Royal Kur King

by Animaster888 (orphan_account)



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, King - Freeform, kur king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: 6 years after the war of cryptids and the death of his family, Zak Saturday now rules the world with an iron fist. he blames all humans for the death of his family, therefore they must pay. the world is taken over by cryptids in this post-apocalypse au. Most of the humans are either extinct or hidden like the cryptids used to be at this point and any humans that are found are either enslaved or executed. until he finds one human that stands out from all the others....





	1. the cryptid apocalypse

the war of cryptids...it happened 6 years ago today.....the day he lost his family...  
the king snaps out of his daydream state by one on his followers. "my king..." says one of the nagas. "what is it? can't you see I'm busy?" Zak says while staring out of the window in Washington D.C. he was watching the cherry blossoms lose their petals... "they aren't like the ones in Japan..." Zak mumbles. "my king, the others have spoken of a human sighted in the area." "so? do as usual! find it and capture it." Zak snaps. "yesssssssss, my king." the male naga hisses before slithering away. Zak then sighs. he sits there for a while longer before deciding to go for a walk to clear his mind.   
as he walks through a rundown neighborhood full of houses covered in ivy he comes by a playground. he stares at the old playground equipment and hopscotch marks on the concrete in a daze as he thinks back to how all this happened. however, his train of thought is interrupted by the feeling of a gaze. Zak looks across the playground and sees a human staring at him. he glares "who are you?!" the person stares for another minute through the chain link fence, only to run off when the human sees zak's glowing orange eyes that signaled that he was calling for his bodyguards. As the human runs off, zak follows it. the person was wearing a black hoodie with no shoes. the hoodie was rather long, like a dress, and was riddled with holes. it was not long before it was captured and brought to zak. he rips off the human's hoodie, revealing a girl with long (hair color) hair and beautiful (eye color) eyes. zak stares at her. "lock her up. ill deal with her later." says Zak as the girl is dragged away.


	2. the past relived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********SMUT AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER***********

Zak visits the grave site and he lays flowers on each grave. his mother...his father...his uncle...his brothers...and wadi...wadi.....a tear runs down his cheek as he remembers the day...the explosion...her screams...Zak shakes his head as if trying to shake off the thoughts. he takes a deep breath before recollecting himself and leaving.

Zak walks to the very last cage where a nude girl with long hair and beautiful eyes sit inside. she plays with an iron necklace that her mother had given her. Zak kicks the cage to get her attention. "who are you?" he asks. she stays silent, staring into his orange eyes fearfully. "bring her to my chambers." Zak demands as he walks away and two nagas come to remove the girl from the cage. "don't forget to clean her up! she stinks!" Zak calls while exiting the jail.

20 minutes later, the girl is brought to zak. she wears a pure white dress and golden bands on her wrists. Zak sits on his bed. the girl stands before him. he stands up. "who are you?" he asks yet again. the girl hesitates. "I'm ________________" "so you can talk?" Zak says with a sarcastic tone. you look down, not willing to fight back because you knew you would get killed. "why am I here?" you ask bravely. Zak laughs at the fear in your eyes.

"why are you here? in my city? in my room?" Zak asks with a smirk on his face. "i don't know..." you look down. "hmm...well lets start with this." he throws you across his knee and lifts your skirt. "from now on, you are my own personal slave. if you misbehave..." he spanks you a few times. "you get punished...however, if you're a good girl..." Zak slips a finger inside of your pussy and wiggles it around in there. you moan slightly.

"looks like the reward system is gonna work out just fine~" he smirks as he watches you melt. "for my first order..." he stands up and pulls off your dress. "you being the only attractive female human ive seen in three years, we are gonna have some fun~" 

he stands there as you sit on the bed, waiting for you to remove his pants. while you didn't feel too keen on getting raped, again, at very least it was by him...an attractive human male and not one of the cryptids... you remove his shorts and pull them down all the way. Zak starts to run his fingers through your hair as his cock begins to harden. "touch it~" he demands and you wrap your fingers around it. it stands up more on contact. he moans, you smirk slightly and he pulls your hair. "dont get too excited, im still in control here." Zak begins to rub his cock on your lips. 

"im waiting~" he grins. you pause. "what if i refuse to do any of this?" you ask."then you suffer the fate of all the other humans." his grin gets more devious as you look at his erection and sigh before taking it in your mouth. he moans as you suck on it for a few minutes. then there is a knock on the door. "we are busy!" Zak calls as the door opens anyway. "ssssir..." says a naga soldier.

"we have found an encampment of humanssss and have captured sssssome of them..." your eyes widen. zak sighs and pulls out. "make sure she stays here." he says as he leaves. once the door is closed you know that the camp they found is the one belonging to your father. you knew what would happen and you knew you had to do something. but the question is how and what?


End file.
